


Ultra Despair Girls: Toko’s Confession of Love!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Post-UDG, Pre-Future Arc, Smut, Tokomaru, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Toko sends Komaru away on a grocery run alone, but does the Ultimate Writing Prodigy have an ulterior motive for sending her away?
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Series: Commissions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Ultra Despair Girls: Toko’s Confession of Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> This oneshot is a commission ordered by MeeMeeHeart777, taking place shortly before Future Arc.

Komaru sighed in exhaustion, Hacking Gun dangling from her skirt as she climbed up the stairs to her hotel room, groceries in hand.

“Geez, no matter how often I do it, I hate climbing stairs…and it doesn’t help that Monaca sent those Monokumas to ambush me on my way back from the grocery store. I swear, all that running and gunning left me worn out!” Komaru sighed, then smiled as she approached the hotel room she and Toko shared, commenting as she turned the doorknob “Well, at least now I’m back home and can make dinner for us…hey, why’s it so dark in here?”

Indeed, the young Naegi girl could barely see, the furniture barely illuminated against a dim, orange glow.

“What’s…going on? Better turn on a light switch so I can see…”

“D…Don’t turn on the lights! You’ll ruin the a…ambience!”

“Huh? Toko, is that you?” Komaru asked, confused as her partner’s voice registered in the darkness. “Toko where are you? I can’t see…hey!” Komaru shrieked as she felt herself pulled by the wrist, sighing in relief as Toko face finally came into view, her usually unkempt hair tied into twin braids that were much more familiar to her brother Makoto.

“Wh…what?! Can’t you recognize a romantic candlelit dinner when you see one?”

“C…candlelit dinner?” Komaru repeated dumbly, confused as she finally turned to look at the nearby table.

Komaru gasped as she saw a beautiful spread of traditional Japanese foods, complete with sushi, gyoza, miso soup, and steamed vegetables.

“Toko, this is…did you…did you…cook?” Seeing Toko nod, Komaru exclaimed “B…but you never cook! I’m the one who always cooks every night! That’s why you sent me grocery shopping, so I’d have more food to cook!”

“Oh, that…I…I might have…fibbed about that.”

“Huh? Toko…you…fibbed? But…why?”

“So I could get you out of the a…apartment and I could su…surprise you with this ro…romantic dinner!”

“Ro…romantic dinner…?”

See Komaru’s confused expression, Toko exclaimed in frustration “W…what?! Is it wrong to want to treat a special so…someone to a romantic di…dinner?! Kami! You can be just as dense as your bro…brother sometimes! It’s a wonder that Ki…Kirigiri puts up with him!”

Komaru gasped, the dots finally connecting in her head as she breathed “Toko…you…you really…?”

Nodding, Toko muttered “…Yeah…I…I like you, okay…?” Seeing Komaru’s shocked expression, Toko exclaimed “D…don’t mess with me on this, o…okay?! Confessing was ha…hard enough, and I worked really hard on cooking! Do you have any idea how many times I almost bu…burned the food?! And don’t get me started on what it took to pro…procure the candles and matches from that idiot Hagakure’s Mom!”

“You…you asked Hiroko for candles and matches?”

“O…of course! You need a dim ambience to set the mood for a candlelit dinner! Or at least…that’s how I imagined it in my romance novels…”

Komaru sweatdropped before smiling, wrapping Toko in a hug as she cooed “Thank you Toko…I love it…and…” Komaru blushed as she admitted “…I like you too.”

Toko blushed, smiling and giggling, warming Komaru’s heart before they separated and Komaru suggested “…Now…let’s turn on the lights.”

“…H…Huh?! Didn’t you hear my speech about romantic ambience?!”

Komaru scratched her cheek as she pointed out “Yeah, but…the romantic ambience is kinda already ruined if I can barely see my food…and I still need to put away those groceries I procured.”

“…Fine…” Toko grumbled, fiddling with one of her braids as she disappeared into the darkness. “Stupid, romantic ambience…”

Komaru merely smiled, her cheeks tinted rose as she thought _Toko…even if your idea didn’t pan out as planned…I still love the fact that you put thought and effort into this…I love you, Toko Fukawa…_

Even the illumination of their apartment couldn’t outshine the love in Komaru’s heart for the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, the young Naegi girl grinning in excited appreciation as she went to put the groceries away as soon as possible, eager for her first real dinner date.

XXX

An awkward atmosphere pervaded the apartment as the new girlfriends ate their dinner, Toko occasionally opening her mouth to say something, only to second-guess herself and scowl. Komaru frowned in worry as she tried to wrack her brain for a way to revive the romantic atmosphere that Toko had worked so hard to create.

 _Whenever I was feeling frustrated, I’d always take a bath to calm my nerves and get in a good mood, but that’s not gonna help now…or…is it…?_ Komaru blushed, briefly imagining Toko’s nude form covered in soap bubbles as she mused _…Heh…guess Toko’s influence is rubbing off on me…_

Seeing Komaru immediately stand up, Toko asked “W…what? Don’t tell me…you’re already full…we…we haven’t even gotten to de…dessert yet!”

Toko yelped as Komaru walked over to her, tugging her out of her seat by the wrists as she exclaimed “We can have dessert later! Come on, let’s go take a bath together! We got bubble bath in our last run, didn’t we?”

“A b…ba…bath?! You mean…together…like…na…naked?!”

Rolling her eyes, Komaru answered “Of course silly! Don’t tell me that you haven’t once been curious about seeing me naked!” Toko’s blushing cheeks effectively answered Komaru’s suspicion, causing her to grin as she continued to tug Toko towards the bathroom while she explained “Besides…I read a scene like this in one of your romance novels, so it’d be perfect, right?!”

“You…you read one of my…no…novels…?”

“Hey! Sometimes when you’re out making solo runs, I get bored, and I’ve been reading that copy of your novel that we found during the whole Warriors of Hope incident. I can see why you’re the Ultimate Writing Prodigy; I could barely put it down…anyway I read a bath scene in it one time so I figured it’d be perfect for us!”

“…But even so…isn’t it a little e…early to see each other na…naked? We only just got to…together today…!”

Komaru huffed “Geez Toko, sometimes you just gotta jump into the deep end, you know?”

“…Now you sound like that idiot swimmer girl!” Toko deadpanned, sweatdropping at Komaru’s metaphor.

“Whatever! I want to take a bath with the girl I love, so let’s just do it already!”

“L…love…?” Toko’s blush darkened as she smiled perversely and nodded “O…okay…I’ll try, I gu…guess…”

Komaru grinned and nodded “Great! Let’s get this show on the road!”

“H…HEY!” Toko yelped as Komaru finally dragged her into the bathroom, the door closing behind them as Toko mentally steeled herself for the encounter to come.

XXX

Komaru smiled as she watched the tub slowly fill with water, Toko staring nervously at her now exposed rear as Komaru had practically ripped both their clothes off the moment the door closed. Toko obscured her breasts with her arms and kept her legs crossed to preserve her modesty.

 _Ko…Komaru’s ass…it looks really soft and pl…plush…_ Toko blushed as she couldn’t help but fantasize about squeezing her girlfriend’s naked bottom, her fingers twitching as she held back her urges.

Komaru blushed as she smiled and told her “…You know…you can touch me if you want…we’re gonna take a bath together, so it’s alright if you cop a feel before we get in.”

“…You…you really don’t…m…mind…?”

Komaru rolled her eyes and confirmed “Of course, silly. There’s no need to be so shy, so go ahead and touch me already.”

“…O…Okay…” Toko muttered, removing one of her arms from her breasts and gradually moving it close to Komaru’s rear, her fingers wiggling in anticipation. _I…I’m gonna do it! I…I’m gonna…grope Komaru’s…a…ass…_

Komaru sighed and complained “Geez, Toko, don’t keep me in suspense! Just…oh!” Komaru gasped, blushing as she felt Toko’s slender fingers finally clench around the surface of her right buttock, her hand gently squeezing the plush skin. Komaru’s blush darkened as she moaned “Ohh, Toko…that…that feels so good…”

Toko smiled perversely as she asked “…You…you really…liked that…?”

Nodding, Komaru confirmed “…Y…yeah…can you…can you get my other side too…please…?”

“…O…okay…” Toko squeaked, struck with disbelief that this was already going so well.

With more confidence, she used her other hand to grasp Komaru’s left buttock, squeezing both in sync and causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through Komaru’s body.

“Oh, Toko…that…that feels so good…” Komaru moaned as she looked down between her legs, seeing the entrance to her womanhood dripping with arousal. 

With some struggle, she looked up at the tub and saw that it was now filled to a reasonable level.

“A…alright Toko, that’s e…enough for now…” Komaru told her feeling Toko’s hands reluctantly retract as she turned off the faucet. Her legs wobbling as she climbed into the tub, Komaru turned to face Toko, who had once more obscured her breasts with her arms as the young Naegi girl urged “Come on, get in!”

Toko nodded meekly, blushing as she stared for a moment at Komaru’s perfectly round breasts and erect, pink nipples before shaking her head and shakily climbing in the bathtub, sitting across from her girlfriend. Toko bit her lip as she fiddled with a loose strand of hair, averting her gaze as she felt lost.

Komaru frowned as she realized that the change of setting hadn’t prevented Toko from retreating back into her shell, thinking _Great, she’s clamming up again. How can I get her to just relax and enjoy herself, like I was when she started roping me…wait, that’s it! But first…_

“Wh…what are you doing?!” Toko shrieked as Komaru grabbed her wrists.

“What? Were both girls, and more importantly, we’re dating! You gotta stop hiding from me like this Toko! I want to see all of you! You didn’t see me get all nervous when I bared myself to you!” _…Even though I was REALLY nervous inside!_ “Just trust me, Tokie!”

“T…Tokie?!” Toko sighed, relaxing her arms and allowing Komaru to tug them away, muttering “…F…fine…anything to avoid that h…horrid nickname!”

Koamru smiled in victory as she tugged, allowing Toko’s breasts to finally come into view, the young Naegi girl unable to resist staring at Toko’s perfect globes.

“W…what…?! You’r enot gonna say they’re awful now, right? D…don’t mess with me, Komaru!”

Scratchign her cheek, Komaru assured her “I wasn’t gonna say that! I just…was struck speechless, because…you…you’re beautiful, Toko.”

“B…beautiful…?”

Komaru nodded, smiling as she confirmed “Yeah, you’re beautiful, Toko. Your purple hair cascades like a waterfall, your body is just awesome to look at, and your boobs look so round and perfect, just like your writing!”

“…You…you really think so…?”

“Yeah, totally!”

“…That’s…hey!” Toko squeaked as Komaru tackled her against the back of the tub, water lightly splashing as she felt Komaru’s torso press against her own. Toko blushed as she asked “Wh…what’s the big idea? Why did you…ohh…” Toko’s demand gave way to an aroused moan as Komaru began to cup her breasts, her thumbs gently stroking the soft surface.

Komaru grinned as she asked rhetorically “You like that, don’t you?”

Grinnign perversely, Toko nodded “Y…yeah…I do. I…” Toko gasped as she felt Komaru’s thumbs twerk her now erect nipples, causing the Ultimate Writing Prodigy to moan “Ohh, Komarruuu…that…that feels so…soooo gooooddddd!”

Komaru merely grinned as she continued fondling Toko’s breasts, causing a warm heat to pool between her legs as they both lost themselves in the heat of the moment. Their moment came to an end however, when a strand of Toko’s hair managed to tickle her nose, causing it to twitch.

*Ah-choo!*

“Huh? Toko?” _Oh no, she sneezed! That means…_

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!” Genocide Jill cackled, looking down at her naked form and musing “Oh my my! I’m totally exposed, not to mention wet. But what did Miss Morose do to get in this state?” She then saw Koamru’s startled form and smiled cutely, waving “Oh hey, Dekomaru! What’s happening? Don’t tell me…you and my other half were taking a sexual bath together, weren’t you?”

Komaru could only meekly nod, still startled into speechlessness by the impromptu appearance of the serial killer.

“Ahahahahahahaaaaa! Who knew you two had it in you? Of course I knew about her feelings. Man, I can’t tell you how much of a pain it was having to put up with her repressed love and lust all the time! But now that I’m here…” Jill’s fingers wiggled as she exclaimed “I wanna have some fun with the girl I love too!”

“The…the girl you…love…?”

“Duh! I told you we share feelings, didn’t I? That means the love Toko feels for you…” Jill wrapped her arms around her torso as she gushed “…is the love **I** feel for you too, Dekomaru!”

“J…Jill…” Komaru uttered, blushing at the heartfelt confession.

“Ohh…I’m on fire! I’ve gotta let out some of this repressed desire!”

“Hey! Ohh…Jiiillll…” Komaru moaned as Jill latched onto her, her hands squeezing Komaru’s plump breasts.

“Oh, you like that, huh? Well, there’s more where that came from! Ahahahahahahaaaaa!”

With that, the shoe quickly found itself on the other foot, with Jill fondling Komaru’s breasts, her strokes and squeezes much more rapid than Komaru’s, causing the heat building between her legs to bubble and boil as hot flashes of pleasure sparked through her body. Komaru gasped as she felt Jill sneakily move her hand from her breast to pump a finger into her entrance, causing her tunnel to clench around the invading digit.

“Ohh, you like that too, huh?” Jill teased “Want me to do that again?” Komaru could only nod, causing Jill to cackle “Ahahahahahahaaaa! Alright then, Dekomaru, here it comes!”

Komaru let out a series of gasps and moans as Jill continued to pump her finger in and out of her tunnel, causing her walls to spasm and clench around the moving digit. Eventually the pleasure wracking her body came to a breaking point as she could barely hold back the flood of pleasure pooling in her womb.

“Jill…I…I’m gonna…”

“Ohh, you’re gonna cum? Well, go for it, Dekomaru!”

With one final cry, Komaru felt her tunnel clench around Jill’s finger one last time as an eruption of pleasure ran its course through her body.

Jill grinned as Komaru panted for breath, giggling “Wow, Dekomaru, you look so hot when you’re all hot and bothered! I see why Miss Morose fell for you so hard after we got over Master! Now…”

*Ah-choo!*

“Huh?” Toko uttered, looking around the bathroom as she wondered “What…what happened?” She then saw Komaru’s still dazed state, causing her eyes to widen as she shrieked “K…Komaru!” She shook her by the shoulders, demanding “Wh…what ha…happened? A…are you okay?!”

Finally feeling her self-awareness return, Komaru shook her head and assured her “Y…yeah…I’m fi…fine…I just wasn’t expecting my fi…first time to be so…intense…”

“Huh? Fi…first time…? But I don’t…” Toko’s eyes widened as she connected the dots, causing her to grumble “Th…that witch…s…stealing Komaru’s fi…first time from me! Well…I…I’ll just have to make your se…second time even more me…memorable!”

“W…wait!” Komaru exclaimed, startling Toko. “C…can we just enjoy the bath together now? I…I’m still a little o…overwhelmed, that’s all. So…I’d like to enjoy a bath with my girlfriend without any more sexual stuff…”

“…O…okay…” Toko muttered, surprising Komaru as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a tender hug.

“…Toko…” She gasped before smiling and returning the embrace, nuzzling Toko’s shoulder as the two smiled lovingly, enjoying the tender moment.

XXX

“…Hey…Toko?”

“Hm?” Toko mumbled as they laid under the covers.

“…I’m…sorry I freaked out earlier…” Komaru averted her gaze guiltily as she continued “I just felt so overwhelmed with…”

“Geez, will you s…stop already? I get it, Jill wore you out. I know how it feels; I’ve been living with her for years!” Toko turned to face Komaru, smiling as she admitted “…But even so…I…I kinda enjoyed our bath to…together.”

“You…you did…?”

“…Y…yeah…so…maybe in a few days…we can…try a…again. But, don’t feel like you have to fo…force yourself, okay? Just…go at your own pa…pace with this stuff. I’m just as clueless as you a…are.”

“Huh? But you write romance novels!”

“S…so? Those are just my fa…fantasies! This is my first real re…relationship where it wasn’t a dare or a pr…prank!”

“Toko…” Komaru uttered, her heart going out to the girl who had her heart smashed countless times in her life.

“Anyway…I’ll…follow your lead on this…just…don’t worry so much about hurting my feelings whenever Jill comes out. As much as I hate to ad…admit it…she’s a part of me…so we…just have to deal with her…inconveniences. It doesn’t mean I’m a…angry at you whenever she makes an a…appearance, okay?”

“Toko…” Komaru teared up, crying out “TOKO!”

“W…what the…why are you la…latching onto me like this?!” Toko yelped as Komaru latched onto her in a bear hug.

“…Sorry…I’m just so…so happy!”

As Komaru sniffled against her, Toko sighed, then smiled as she returned the embrace, patting her bare back as Komaru nuzzled her naked breast, the two not having bothered to change into actual pajamas after getting out of their bath.

“…Okay…I think I’m better now…” Komaru yawned “…Good night, Tokie…I love you…”

 _…Seriousl, stop calling me Tokie…though I guess it’s not too bad…_ Toko smiled, continuing to rub Komaru’s back as she yawned “…I love you too…” before she joined her girlfriend in slumber, both of them happy that they had finally found love together.


End file.
